Les remords d'un père
by JessieTrager
Summary: Elle est différante , froide , cynique , parfois cruel . Il ne sais pas pourquoi , il ne sais pas si il veut le savoir . Il est faible , elle est forte .


**Aprés avoir fait un peu de ménage je suis tombée sur un ancien One-Shot que je n'avais pas publier . Il s'agit de la réflexion du pére de Veronica sur sa fille . **

Je ne suis pas un bon père ! j'essaie de me convaincre du contraire , mais au fond de moi je connais la vérité .Pourtant je les ai était , a une époque . J'étais un bon père , un père aimant et attentif .

Puis la meilleure amie de ma fille est morte et l'a j'ai cessé d'en être un .J'ai cessé de veiller sur elle , de la protégeais et le pire est arrivé .

Je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas , elle ne m'a jamais accusé de rien , elle n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer , de me considérer comme son père .

Même si je sais que j'ai perdu ce statut depuis longtemps .

Je les abandonnais , laisser tomber . Seule pour se défendre contre tous , contre leurs vengeances , leurs peines , leurs douleurs .

Je n'ai pas su l'aider , la défendre , la protéger . Je les ai regardés la détruire , me voler ma fille . Lui voler son insouciance , sa gaieté , sa joie de vivre .

J'ai regardé ma véronica disparaitre , détruite par tant de haine et de cruauté . Elle qui n'était que gentillesse et bonté .

Maintenant elle est différente , froide , cynique , parfois cruel , surtout envers elle-même .Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal en la regardant .

Ses yeux ne reflètent plus l'insouciance d'autrefois . Ils ont vu trop d'horreurs .

Quelque chose c'est brisé en elle , quelque chose qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais . La confiance .

Elle ne fait plus confiance , ou si peu . Quelques personnes seulement peuvent se vanter de la connaitre , de la connaitre vraiment . Et je n'en suis pas sur d'en faire partie , c'est même certain .

D'ailleurs sans doute a t-elle raison , je ne le mérite plus .Je ne sais pas , je ne sais plus , mes idées s'embrouillent dans ma tête .Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai de ce qui les pas .

Elle est devenue cachottière , réservée , insouciante pour sa vie . Elle ne se confie pas ou si peu , on dirait qu'elle a peur de ce dévoiler .

Elle préfère cacher ses émotions , ses sentiments . Il y a bien longtemps que je ne sais plus se quelle ressent .

Parfois elle me fait peur , m'inquiète , m'énerve ! Mais aucune de mes réactions ne semblent la toucher .

Oh bien sûr elle fait semblant , elle dit qu'elle comprend , elle essaie de faire des efforts , elle prend sur elle .Mais je sais que tout est faux , quelle ment , quelle fait semblant .

Dans un sens cela me réconforte , elle n'est pas encore arrivée au point de non-retour .

Mais bien vite à nouveau ces vieux démons la reprennent . Une nouvelle enquête a régler , le danger qui à nouveau l'entoure , la menace .Et elle qui continue imperturbable , sans rien voir , ou sans le vouloir .

Je prend sur moi , je m'inquiète , j'angoisse , je panique , mais rien n'y fait .

Elle s'excuse à nouveau , mais je sais que cela ne change rien .Elle ne comprend pas que nous puissions trembler pour elle , alors qu'elle ne le fait pas elle-même .

Elle ne comprend , pas plus la peur des autres . Elle , elle a cesser d'avoir peur , elle n'angoisse plus , ne panique plus .Elle ne songe qu'a foncé dans le tas , tête baisser sans penser au conséquence .Et je la laisse faire , je ne dis rien . Je n'ose pas , j'ai peur , peur de découvrir ce qui l'a rendu comme ça .

Je ne suis pas comme elle , je ne suis pas fort , je suis faible .

Sans doute ai ce pour cela qu'elle ne m'a jamais rien dit . Elle ne veut pas voir son pauvre père s'ècrouler sous le poids de la douleur .

Alors , je me ment a moi-même , je fais comme si tout allez bien , comme si je ne voyais rien .

Peut-être un jour , aurais je le courage de lui parler , de lui parler vraiment . Peut-être me répondra t-elle . Peut-être pourrons nous recommencer alors à vivre comme avant .

Mais pas aujourd'hui , pas maintenant . Je ne suis pas encore prêt . Je veux encore croire que tout va bien , que tout peut encore s'arranger , que tout finira bien , qu'il n'est pas trop tard . Pour elle , pour moi .


End file.
